The detailed structure of the tandemly repeated ribosomal genes in Drosophila melanogaster has been established. This project has focused primarily on the transcription of the ribosomal genes. Our particular interest was to find out whether the insertion sequences, present in about half of the ribosomal genes, were transcribed in vivo.